THE BAD TOUCH
by xXSakuraXxYakashiXx
Summary: Sakura and the team are training and DANCE? Sasuke get's turned on by sakura dancing in front of him. See what he dose READ


**__**

The Dance

BOLD Italics—thoughts

__

Italics—song

****

Bold—talking

****

Team seven was at the training grounds and it was a beautiful day. The birds were singing and the sun was shining a nice breeze would pass by at the right time. Sakura was fighting with Naruto about why you shouldn't eat ramen all the time, and Sasuke was ignoring both of them trying to think about what to say to Sakura when she came over to bug him. Kakashi was reading his perverted book not really caring what his team did as long as they didn't mess with his book. "Sasuke-kun do you know the song Cha Cha Slide?"Sakura asked getting out her black I-pod nanno from her pouch. "What are you talking about Sakura?" Sasuke said in a confused voice. " You mean you don't know the song Cha Cha slide at all Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said laughing a bit trying to hide it. She wasn't doing it very well cause Naruto was bawling on the ground. " Teme you mean to tell me you have never heard that song at all." " Stfu dobe it's not like I listen to music during my free time like you do." Sasuke said getting up from his sitting position to see what song these guys were talking about. " Kakashi-sensei do you have your I-pod speakers with you?" Sakura asked while Turing on her I-pod trying to find the song. " Sure Sakura why do you need it anyway?" "Oh, Kakashi-sensei you'll see soon enough why Sakura-Chan need its." Naruto said trying to muffle a laugh. Kakashi went shuffling through his bag and brought to Sakura a I-pod speaker set. She took it and hooked up her I-pod and turned it up all the way. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei will you dance with me and Naruto to Cha Cha Slide?" Sakura asked with puppy dog eyes. " Sorry Sakura but I want to see how this book ends so no maybe later." " OK, Kakashi-sensei, Hey Naruto come on were ready." Sakura yelled playing the song. " Teme all you do is what the guy on the song says ok so don't sweat it." Naruto stood beside Sakura and Sasuke stood on the left of her. Then the song started playing

__

Were gonna get Funky. Everybody clap your hands, clap, clap clap clap your hands. All right now were gonna do the basic steps.

****

(Sasuke's thoughts)

good the basics I hope this is easy to learn.

To left, take it back now yall one hop this time right foot one stomp left one stomp Cha Cha real smooth, turn it out.

****

Hey, that was pretty easy I hope it stays like this Well I am behind Sakura and Naruto is in front so I don't have to worry about messing up.

To left, take it back now yall, one hop this time, right foot one stomp, left foot one stomp Cha Cha now yall.

Now It's time to get funky, to the right now, to the left, take it back now yall, two hops this time, two hops this time right foot two stomps left foot two stomps, slide to the left, slide to the right, crisscross, crisscross, Cha Cha now yall.

****

This is kinda fun for once. Sakura is really good at dancing I didn't know she was this good.

To left, take it back now yall two hops this time two hops this time right foot two stomps left foot two stomps Hands on your knees hands on your knees.

****

What dose he mean by hands on your knees and why is Naruto staring at Sakura with lust in his eyes? OMG,WTF, Sakura is dancing like a like a OMG I can't believe it she is shaking her butt better yet her ass to the song perfectly. Now that I'm thinking about it I never knew she could shake it like that at all. Man dose she have a big butt I should really pay more attention to her.

Cha, Cha now yall, slide to left, slide to the right take it back now yall, everybody clap your hands, How low can you go? Can you go down low all the way to the floor how low can you go? Can you bring it to the top like it's never gonna stop can you bring it to the top one hop. Cha now yall.

****

I can't believe Sakura went all the way down to the ground like that man what a talented girl.

" Gomen,Gomen, guys training is over for now because I have a mission so you can go" Kakashi said unhooking Sakura's I-pod from his speakers and handing it to her. Sakura took it and started to put it in her pouch at the back of her dress and turned back around to find Kakashi gone and Naruto rubbing his stomach yelling that he wanted some ramen. "Hey, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun want to come over to my house and eat?" " Sure Sakura-Chan you do have the best cooking ever, come on Teme let's go to Sakura's and eat." Naruto walked up to Sasuke to find him in deep though and mumbling under breath stuff about Sakura. Naruto shook him and he snapped out and looked dazed at Sakura. " Teme, Naruto whispered, I heard what you said about Sakura-Chan and I agree she dose have a nice butt. Why do you think I always let her walk in front of me all the time. It isn't to be nice." Sasuke looked at Naruto with hatred in his eyes he punched him so hard he hit ten trees and landed unconscious at the bottom of the eleventh tree. " Sasuke-kun why did you hit Naruto-kun?" Sakura said running over to him Sasuke did the unexpected. He caught Sakura by the waist and crashed his lips on hers. He kissed her with so passion and she returned with the same amount. He licked her lower lip for excess into her mouth. At first she refused to tease him, but she was making out with THE SASUKE UCHIHA so when she refused that made him want her more so her pushed until she moaned and parted her mouth. He took the chance and rammed his tongue into her mouth. They fought for dominance and Sasuke won. He pushed her down on the ground. They parted for air and Sakura was still in shock. Sasuke just looked at her and smirked. She took this opportunity and shifted her weight so she was on top. She startled his pelvis and he could feel his pants getting tighter. She rocked her hip side to side making him want her even more. She leaned down and whispered into his ear I'll come over to your house and we can listen to the song THE BAD TOUCH by the blood hound gang and continue this then. He pulled her down and kissed her one more time and took her back home to enjoy what the song said

__

Sweat, baby sweat, baby sex is a Texas drop me and you do the kind of stuff that only prince would sing about so put your hands down me pants and I bet you feel nuts, yes I'm sis co yes, I'm egger and your getting two thumbs up you had enough of two hand touch you want is ruff your outta bounds I want you smothered want you covered like my waffle house hash browns got me quicker than fed-x never orginated-fex stock you are incline to make me rise and hour early just like daylight savings time do it now.

You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel break it down now, You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel, getting horney now.

Love the kind you clean with a mop and bucket make the lust category queens of Egypt only god knows where we stuck it. Hieroglyphs let me be specific I want to be down in your soft tee's but I got this notion of the motion of your ocean beach small wrap that barite so come on high tide D-5 you sunk my battle ship please turn me on I'm Mr. Coffee with an automatic drip so show me yours I'll show you mine two time your love It's just not right then well do it doggy style so we can watch X-files do it now

You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel do it know. You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals so let's do it like do on the discovery channel getting horney now.

****

Sasuke and Sakura did like they do on the Discovery Channel and ended up marrying each other after they dated for two years and Naruto was still unconscious. 


End file.
